1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image reading apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is proposed a variety of conventional image reading apparatuses each of which executes a reading operation to read an image of an original by changing a relative position between a reading unit and the original. For example, there is proposed an image recording apparatus which generates a shift signal per a predetermined rotation amount of a motor changing the relative position between the reading unit and the original and which transfers electric charge, accumulated in a photoelectric conversion element of an image sensor, to a shift resistor in a synchronized manner with the shift signal (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-44783). In this image recording apparatus, the reading operation for reading an image of the original is executed while being synchronized with the shift signal which is generated per a moving distance corresponding to one line.